titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Let the Fun Begin
Tyrants Issue 25- "Occupied Territory. Part 2- Let the Fun Begin." Front cover- Kaan'Qsst picks up one of the Pokerface clones in a massive hand, lifting him off the ground so his legs are dangling, whilst Dark Magician floats behind him, eyes glowing, making a black hemisphere of energy, which deflects a torrent of bullets against it. The issue opens with Dark Magician and Kaan'Qsst sat in their cells. Dark Magician is twiddling his thumbs. Kaan'Qsst's eyes are closed. In a small panel overlaying the larger one, his eyes open, pure black. "It is time." Kaan'Qsst looks over to Bio-Luminal. A telepathic thought bubble from Kaan'Qsst appears above Bio-Luminal. "You are free from Blitzkrieg for now, thanks to the Titans, old friend. I will not command you, as Blitzkrieg did, but I would ask that you free us." Bio-Luminal paces on all fours over to a control panel on the wall. He 'looks' over to Kaan'Qsst; he has no eyes, but his stubby head points towards him. "The code is 42566876. Many thanks, old friend" comes the telepathic speech bubble. Bio-Luminal reaches over to the control panel, and taps in the keys quickly. "Blsk ka'ta rkstlk!" he thinks. "Quite" says Kaan'Qsst, as Dark Magician's cell wall disconnects from the floor, as the glass cylinder rises up into the ceiling, and soft pink washing over both their cells deactivates. Dark Magician looks to him. "You freed me first? Quite the risk there, old chum." Kaan'Qsst shrugs. "Blitzkrieg is resisting the Titan virus, and I would be rather more exposed than you, to all those bullets." He gestures the Pokerfaces, who all stand stock still. "Well, perhaps if you didn't call them backstabbing scum all the time, maybe the Pokerface and his clones would be less likely to shoot you in their brief moment of freedom?" The Pokerfaces pull out their twin pistols, each of them, in exactly the same motion, fluidly. "Oh well..." Dark Magician raises his hands up, as a black energy aura surrounds him. "Looks like I am just going to have kill them all." The massive thick, blast doors that are the exterior doors of the prison fly forward into the prison. One Pokerface rolls out of the way, another is crushed, as he and the door lie twenty feet into the chamber, from the now open doorway. In the street, stands Icarus, one flattened palm raised up. He grins. "Just on time, my alley" comes Kaan'Qsst's thoughts in his head. The Pokerface that had rolled out of the way of flying door spins about, crouched down, and fires at Icarus, but fires just over his head as Icarus calmly steps forward. The clone then ducks behind cover. The two clones who were on either side of the door peer round, using cover to take pot shots. Icarus continues to walk forward, palm outstretched, as the bullets rip past him. The two clones duck back behind the wall, remaining inside the chamber. The other five Pokerfaces, placed in a circular pattern in the room, walk forward camly, firing at Dark Magician. The barrage of bullets pounds into his forcefield. BAM BAM BAM BAM. All of them just ripple against the surface of the field, except for one, ripping a tiny hole, and grazing across Dark Magician's left arm. Then a sixth Pokerface fires. The bullets punch a larger hole, and Dark Magician is shot repeatedly. Dark Magician just smiles. Where he has been shot, there is no blood; black energy instead, drifts out, turning to smoke."Okay, now lets commence with the dying." Dark Magician raises up his hands. "Of you, not me. Obviously." He steps out of his cage, both fists clenched, as black energy seethes about between the knuckles. He looks outside, where Icarus is stood a few feet from the door, looking cocky, palm still out. "Oh by all means, just stand there and leave it to me." Icarus suddenly looks angry. Dark Magician laughs. "No really thanks, I wouldn't want you having all the kills." And then he opens out his fists, and shoots out a multitude of orbs of energy. Over a double paged threats, the Pokerface's are shown somersaulting, rolling, diving, cartwheeling, ducking and diving their way past the orbs, every one of them. "Bah, where are my ring and stave when I need them... oh yes thats right, lost for centuries after the Overseers..." his face actually turns generally angry. "Turned me into a bloody CAAAAAAT!" He fires a remaining orb at Kaan'Qsst's cell, exploding the reinforced glass to smithereens. Kaan'Qsst steps out of the cell calmly, despite being in a room with so many guns. " He looks over to Bio-Luminal, then to Icarus. "Oh, close your eyes." "Why?" Icarus asks. "Because Blitzkrieg cleverly placed the blind combatants with Bio-Luminal, whose main power is incredibly blindling light. Bright enough to damage your optic nerves." "Oh" Icarus closes his eyes, as does Dark Magician. Kaan'Qsst then walks over to the fallen door in between him and the Pokerfaces. He picks it up a massive metal blast door in each hand, and places them in front of him, together, both turned slightly diagonal, to act as a wedged shield. Bio-Luminal, next to the wall, climbs up, stalks across the ceiling, till he is hanging above Kaan'Qsst. The fluid under his transparent skin emits a massive green flash. Even with his eyes closed, Kaan'Qsst roars out, and he collapses, the make-shift shields falling on top of him. His eyes open, and his still grins in defiance, as his eyes water. Dark Magician snarls in pain, but remains standing. "This is not what I expected" Icarus says. And then the Pokerface clones all scream out, and reach their right hands up to the sky in unison. Bio-Luminal falls from the ceiling, bouncing off of one of Kaan'Qsst's shields, as he raises his hand up, and reaches towards the sky. "Or that, I assume" says Dark Magician, cracking a smile again. "It seems the good Titans have truly come to the rescue..." Icarus's palm that was raised outwards goes to his head, almost clawing at it, his face grimaces as if in pain. "Head-ache?" asks Dark Magician. "Blitzkrieg is in pain..." Icarus says. "His pain spreads to the others. And to me. Though he does not control me, I still have his little machines within.... they have struck him with a great weapon." The guards not screaming, and raise their weapons again. "Your master is crippled!" Icarus shouts, as two Pokerfaces peer around the door again to fire. Icarus lifts up his palm again. "You would be foolish to fight us again! We could grant you freedom!" "I think they remember you killed one of them", Dark Magician calls over, smiling, one hand raised at his mouth to call out. The Pokerfaces fire. Icarus grins as the bullets fly towards him. "Your mistake." The comic zooms in. "My pleasure." The bullets all fly past him, as he continues his slow walk up to the Institute, now walking up the concrete steps. "Oh please, just HIT ME!" As the two Pokerfaces near the door take other, two more dive in and out of cover to fire, but due to their movement, their fire is not the most accurate. The Dark Magician looks to the other five, guns pointed at him. "They seem more concerned with me..." Dark Magician flashes them a wide grin of defiance. "It must be my dashing smile!" The bullets fire. BAM BAM BAM BAM. The comic shows the swarm of bullets flying for Dark Magician. BAM BAM BAM BAM. All the bullets hit walls, ceiling as other empty cell tubes. Dark Magician is unharmed. Icarus runs in, palm still held out. Dark Magician pats him on the shoulder. "You saved me, sir! I am in your debt. When Kaan'Qsst takes you to find those remain of the Society... let me come with you, we shall ravage them all together!" Icarus looks up at him a moment as he crouches over Kaan'Qsst. "Sounds fun. Speaking of fun, you kill them please... our fearless leader needs to stand." He looks down to Kaan'Qsst. "Not quite the fight you promised me, Kaan'Qsst. But without knowing your plan, I am trapped here." He places hand upon Kaan'Qsst head. His hand pulses with white light. "The glowing one has done great damage to your... I suppose those are the optics nerves, of which you spoke. Get up! The damage is gone." Dark Magician continues to smile. "Oh Icarus, you're so ''angry. ''I love it." He then raises up his hands. "Well, Poker, and Pokerface... and Pokerface etc etc... since you are so good at ''DODGING ''allow me to do something you ''cannot ''dodge." He fills the chamber with a rolling wave of energy, extending out from him in a circlular pattern. Several Pokerfaces are shown throwing themselves against walls and ceilings. However, three are caught mid-leap. The comic shows one of the clones caught in the energy wave; his clothes melt off in the following panel, then his bandages. The hideous face of Pokerface is shown; his eye sockets are melted closed, he has no nose, and his mouth is open, but the lips were long ago melted off, and there is no sign of a tongue. (This is what his face was, not caused by Dark Magician.) Then the comic shows all his skin turned a glistening black. He falls towards the floor, shrinking in size. He drops to the floor... a slug. The comic shows two others, turned into slugs. The black energy wave dissipates; his allies are unaffected. There are six Pokerfaces remaining. "Damn, I said you CAN'T dodge it!" Dark Magician screams out. Kaan'Qsst stands and looks at the Pokerfaces. "Blitzkrieg no longer controls you." They point their guns at him. "That means ''I ''can. So shoot yourselves." All the Pokerfaces put pistols against their heads. The comic doesn't show the shots, but does show the BAMS and sprays of blood from off panel. Dark Magician puts his hands on his hips, impressed. "Remind me never to tick you off." Kaan'Qsst then closes his eyes. He appears in the gridded cyberverse room with Wrench. "I don't know what the Titans just did, but they just took out Blitzkrieg's control. I think we can take over while he's out." "Excellent" says Kaan'Qsst. "I will leave you to take control for now. I need to take my two allies, and also go and collect Dungeon Master." "He won't go anywhere, not until he has his fight with his brother." "Which will be a little difficult to provide, if he is not here." "Ohhhhh, he's here. I had a little face-off with them, for show. Didn't do any harm." "Then make sure you arrange Games Master's delivery to his brother. I want his vengeance satisfied, so that he may join us. With him free from nanite control, I don't want him causing a problem." Wrench stands up from his chair. "Got it. And what do you want me to do about Team Titan." Kaan'Qsst brings his prized hands closer to his face in thought. "Is Cain with them?" "Yeah. Without a collar this time." "Split them apart. With their cure having lost its effectiveness, we need those that can be, under our thumb, doing so. I will contact Cain. I hope he will still remain... amenable to our cause." "And if he isn't?" Kaan'Qsst stands. "Leave that to me." The cyberverse collapses, as Kaan'Qsst opens his eyes, and looks to Dark Magician and Icarus. "The next phase of the plan begins." End of issue.